Anime Physics for Dummies
by TsukiRiver
Summary: This is a story following a class of college students as they try and survive the insanity that is Anime Physics for Dummies. It will have all sorts of random stuff in it and for now is just organized crack, everything is allowed in this, except for lemons and limes (fanfiction ones). Hope you have fun reading this story and that with your help this will be a story to be proud of.


Introduction to Irregularity

Welcome to Anime Physics for Dummies, during your lessons here you will learn the Laws of Anime.

"_Silly, Law 43 doesn't exist. The number is only there for the fools who think using beyond the fourth wall logic."_

You will see and experience these laws in action in and out of the classroom.

"_But, but, but!" _

"_Shut up you fool, if you had paid any attention in class you wouldn't be so shocked at this time. Law One, the law of Metaphysical Irregularity: Normal laws of Physics do not apply."_

There will be moments when you question your sanity. This is a normal and expected response; however lack of sanity is not an excuse to miss class. Nor is being arrested, electrocuted, abducted, being sent back in time, dying, being stranded in space, participating in an epic quest to save the world, being physically ill, or being caught in the midst of a combat sequence.

"_Why were you not in class yesterday?"_

"_I was being held hostage by some crazy guy in his deep sea fortress"_

"_That is no excuse! As punishment you must write a 500,000 word essay on all the laws we have covered so far!"_

"_But we have only covered three!"_

"_1,000,000! Now shut up before I double it again!"_

The only reason for being late that will be accepted is rabid fangirls/boys

"_I am sorry, my fan club found out where I went to school yesterday"_

"_I see, ask one of your classmates for yesterdays lesson"_

All field trips are mandatory, if you don't show up then you will be taken from wherever you are and be turned into the Science classes Test subject for an entire week and only be released in order to attend lessons.

"_I have brought a new Test Subject for you. Just make sure that he is able to make it to my class. As long as he is able to do that I don't care what you do to him."_

There will be guest speakers. Whatever you do, don't let them know you are afraid.

"_Listen up maggots! I am here to teach you about Law 34!"_

I am not responsible for any trauma you may experience while attending this class. Including but not limited to, mental scaring, loss of limbs, loss of sanity, mutation, and sudden cases of death.

"_There goes another one. Somebody go get the janitor, I'll call the morgue."_

I hope you enjoy your experience here in Anime Physics for Dummies

_Note: It is recommended that you forget everything you have ever known, especially things that are common sense. In this class failure to do so results in an exponential increase in your likelihood of dying._

* * *

An: Hey everyone This is going to be a weird one, there will be appearances from any and every anime that I can think of (or you suggest) and chapters will range anywhere form crack to plot to drabble ish I am taking requests for what laws to do but for the most part I will try and put the ones that are related to each other together, some chapters can be read alone while others need back story found in other chapters. I am open to any plot suggestions (because as of now I only know that chapter one is told from multiple points of view and that I will be going over all 100 laws at least once) and If you have an idea for how a lesson on a particular law should go, Tell me! Even if we already did it. If I make a mistake tell me, if you want a character put in tell me about them. I really just want everyone to have fun with this, oh and by the way if you can figure out who is teaching Law 34 send me a Pm or put it in your review, If you get it right I will do something for you (dont ask me to Beta though you will be disappointed as I cant spell for my life.) I think that is it for now, Enjoy Anime Physics for Dummies!


End file.
